


Vested Interest

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related: iceman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship of sentinel and guide changes after Blair is shot in "Ice Man".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vested Interest

## Vested Interest

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Title: Vested Interest  
Author: Grey  
Email: Grey853@aol.com  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: J/B  
Status: New, complete  
Date: June 22, 1998  
Archive: Yes, or link to my website  
Series/Sequel: Not at this time  
Website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Warnings: Spoilers for "The Ice Man" 

Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine and that's a pity, but there you go. 

Summary: The relationship changes after Blair is shot during the episode "The Ice Man". 

Vested Interest  
by Grey 

"Take off your shirt, Chief." Jim Ellison stood, hands on hips, staring down at his stubborn partner. 

"I don't want to wear it, Jim." 

"If you still want to do this, you'll wear the vest. No vest, no helping Amber." 

"But you're going to be there, so why do I need it?" 

Taking a deep breath to reinforce his sagging patience, Jim spoke evenly with no chance of changing his mind. "Zeller's a pro, Chief. He's taken out key government officials with tons of security right there. Now, I know I'm going to be around along with five other cops, but with this guy, you can't be too careful. Now, take off your shirt." 

Still leaning against the edge of the bathroom sink, Blair shook his head. "If he's so dangerous, then Amber should wear it." 

"You're starting to piss me off here, Chief. Hank is the target and that's who you're pretending to be. Now, would you take off the fucking shirt before I call this whole thing off?" The words snarled with frustration. 

Holding up both hands in mock surrender, Blair tried to lighten the mood with teasing. "No problem, man. You want the pants, too? I mean, don't they have like bullet proof boxers or something?" 

Stripped, Blair's furry chest made for an exceptional display. Jim yearned to reach out and stroke the soft curly hairs so near his hand, but forced his mind back to business. 

"Sorry, but they only make these things to protect the vital organs." 

Smiling, Blair cupped his crotch playfully. "Hey, man, there's vital and then there's like seriously VITAL, you know?" 

Chucking, Jim struggled to keep a straight face, refusing to encourage such outrageous, though delightful, behavior. "Only you would come up with something like that, Chief. Besides, this is just a precaution. Odds are you won't even see the guy before we arrest him." 

With the vest secured and strapped in place, the grad student pulled on his shirt and buttoned up. "You know, man, by this evening, I'm hoping this whole nightmare will be over. Then Amber can go home and get back to school." 

The mention of the girl's name on his partner's lips burned like a razor slice on a salted palm. "Chief, I hope this thing you have for Amber is under control and you're keeping it professional. Just because she says she's going to stop being a hooker doesn't mean she's actually going to stick to it." 

Moving to the mirror, Blair worked at applying the fake beard and mustache to complete his disguise as Amber's client. "Look, Jim, I know you're a detective and suspicious by nature, but can't you give her a break? It's not like she's a real criminal or anything." 

"What she does is against the law." 

"Yeah, maybe, but she doesn't have sex by herself, man. I mean, what about the guys that pay for her services? They're just as guilty, if not more so." 

"Services? Why not say it like it is? She sells sex. She'll lie down and let some stranger fuck her for money. Dress it anyway you want if it makes you feel better, but that's the way it is." 

Blair shook his head as he finished pulling back his hair. "That is like so incredibly harsh, man. Besides, she doesn't want to do that anymore. Who are we to judge what's she's done? I hate to break it to you man, but we're neither one of us perfect." 

"Never said I was. I just don't want you hiding the facts behind pretty words like you sometimes do. She's a prostitute and this isn't ancient Egypt where that's a good thing. I'm sorry, but it's hard to respect a whore." 

He handed Blair the hat while the younger man studied him, his dark blue eyes very serious. "You're a really narrow person sometimes, Jim. I guess I understand that considering you're a cop and everything, but this judgmental deal is not your best feature." 

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sandburg, but honesty's important to me." 

"Yeah?" Suddenly quiet, Blair reached out and grasped Jim's wrist. "Are you really sure about that or is it only important to be honest when it's other people's secrets you're talking about?" 

Charged by the touch, his arm tingled and he found it difficult to track down his tongue. Controlling his breathing still didn't make his voice less hoarse. "What are you talking about, Chief?" 

"I think you know, but it's just easier to take cheap shots at Amber or any other girl I look at than it is to be honest about why you feel compelled to do that." 

A knock at the open bathroom door interrupted them and Blair yanked his hand away. Amber peeked in and asked, "You ready, Blair?" 

"Sure. I'm going to go on over to the hotel and set up. Jim's going to drive you to the university." Stepping to the young girl's side, Blair kissed her cheek lightly. "Be careful, okay? Jim's going to be watching you the whole time. There's nothing to be afraid of." 

The trusting eyes locked with his as she touched his beard and smiled. "I'm fine. I guess I'll see you there after we pretend to get the call from Hank so that Zeller can see us. You be careful, too." 

"You better believe it." Glancing back at Jim, he grinned. "I've got the best man on the force watching my back." 

Jim walked over and headed out the door. A brief glimpse sideways caught Blair staring at him. "Be careful, Jim." 

"Follow the plan, Chief. Don't try to be a hero." 

"Hero? Me? You must be joking." 

* * *

The tough fabric pushed back against the callused pads of his thumbs. Sturdy and unyielding against the kneading of his fingers, the Kevlar vest proved itself. Jim Ellison's skin still tingled from the rough edges fringing the bullet holes he'd brushed. Bringing the protective shield closer to his face, he sniffed the sharp tang of fear that still lingered there, a mix of sweat and oil heated and concentrated by stark terror. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he flashed back to the two pops as Zeller shot his partner in the chest. Another image assailed him as he saw the unconscious body stretched out. A return of the swirl of helplessness engulfed him. Without the jacket, Blair would've been dead, no doubt about it. Jim's hands shook as he gazed into the stiff materials, each woven thread an enchantment growing larger, capturing every possible light. 

"Jim, man, what's going on? It's the middle of the night." His guide's voice floated in from behind him. The heated pressure of a hand centered at the back of his neck. 

The older man swallowed hard, gulping in soupy air before he could finally speak. "I was just thinking about how close I came to losing you, Chief." 

Shifting to move and sit beside his partner on the sofa, Blair reached out to take the vest. Jim hands held tight. "Let go, man. We don't need this." 

"I need it, Chief. You don't understand. You could've been killed and it would've been my fault. I should've been there sooner." 

"Man, don't do this to yourself. I thought we already had this discussion. It wasn't your fault that Zeller slipped up sooner than expected or that the brat kid hit all the buttons on the elevator. Shit like that happens. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have worn the vest in the first place." 

Shaking his head, still refusing to look his friend in the face, Jim spoke in a hush. "I still should've been there." 

A hand wrapped his wrist while another massaged the edge of his left shoulder. "The whole thing is over, Jim. Amber's safe, I'm safe. You made all that happen. Now, please, do me a favor and put the vest down, man." 

Very slowly, Jim turned his head and stared at the worried face of his partner. "This vest kept you alive, Chief. Two bullets at point blank range would've torn you to pieces." 

"Yeah, tell me about it. I was there, remember?" 

"I'll never forget." Reaching over, Jim ran his fingers along the bare midsection, the bruises no longer bandaged. "Are you doing okay?" 

"I'm fine, man. Sure, it's still a little sore, but that's a hell of a lot better than dead. But, Jim, what's with this zoning on the vest, man? Ever since we closed the case, you've been acting weird. Last night it was the same thing. You get up and stare at this thing like it's some kind of sacred shroud or something. Talk to me, man." 

Turning away, Jim found his throat constricted, words unable to form. One more time the heat beside him increased as Blair scooted closer, this time his thigh solid next to his own. "Jim, listen. You worry me when you get like this. How can I be your guide if you don't let me know what's going on?" 

"I keep thinking that I should never have let you do this. It was my idea in the first place to put you in as Hank. It's only dumb luck that he shot you in the chest and not the head." Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to pinch and ease the pounding demanding attention at the center of his skull. That hand busy, the other released its grip on the vest while Blair slipped it away. 

"Jim, you're exhausted. Here, sit down on the floor between my legs so I can give you a massage. Maybe if I can work out some of those knots, you can relax enough to get some sleep." A pull at the elbow directed his slide to the floor while his eyes remained closed. Nestled between his partners shins, strong fingers worked along the back of his neck and shoulders. Blair's even breathing tickled a rhythm to his ears that played with the gentle stroking up and across his spine. Slowly, the clenched muscles loosened and a peaceful warmth swallowed and claimed his fearful thinking. 

"God, that feels good, Chief." 

"Yeah? You like that?" The husky voice near his right ear electrified a path to his groin. 

"Oh, yeah. Where'd you learn to do that?" A hand moved slowly up the back of his scalp, the spread fingers stroking all at once. An open palm gently caressed the side of his right cheek, and then trailed down along the jaw line. His thighs tightened as his awakened cock decided to pay attention. 

"Doesn't matter, Jim." A wet heat tickled his ear as a tongue slipped inside and licked against the edge. Breathing took on a whole new level of need as he arched back. 

"Blair?" 

"What? You want me to stop?" Another lick lapped down the side of his throat as the younger man wrapped his left leg over the front of Jim's chest. Sliding it downward, the flat of his foot rubbed against the bulge between Jim's thighs. "Jim?" Blair whispered in his ear, an overwhelming sound in a sentinel's hearing. "You want me to stop?" 

"No." Ragged breaths barely formed the word. 

Shifting around to move beside him, Blair brought his face into Jim's view. A hand lifted the older man's chin. "Tell me what you want." 

"You." Leaning forward, Jim cupped the back of his guide's head as he pressed his lips to the rich mouth so near his own. Suddenly empowered by the shared knowledge of desire, his tongue invaded, meeting no resistance. The strong flavor of Blair soaked the back of his throat as he slicked his tongue across his partner's. He edged across a contrast of textures, a hard row of teeth next to silky gums, then against a rough expanse of nubby taste buds. Everything swelled up to meet him with a rush of delicious heat and swallowed moans. 

Blair pulled back, needy for air. "Oh, man, that feels great. About time you finally decided to be honest." His voice, husky and damp, blew a warm breath with each word, teasing Jim's skin. 

"Honest?" His thoughts roamed in a fog, befuddled. All he knew existed in his arms as he pulled Blair's body closer, taking in his scent, the unique, exotic smell he knew as his guide. 

"Yeah, honest about how you feel." 

Breathing in deeper, Jim buried his face against Blair's bare chest. Tongue tip licked and tasted the sweat between his nipples. First one and then the other made for targets, tugged and nipped to the cadence of the quick hitch of breath with every touch. As his lover leaned back further, Jim worked his mouth down the midline of his partner's body, the thick chest hair slick with spit. Tiny tremors tickled his tongue as he nibbled at the navel. 

He lifted Blair's hips and removed the boxers, releasing an eager, leaking cock. Standing, he quickly stripped and then returned to straddle the man beneath him, his own erect member aching to be touched. Jim whispered, his voice husky. "Tell me what you want me to do." Leaning forward, he braced himself face to face above his partner. Dipping down, he stole a rough kiss, the swollen lips flushed against his own. Pulling back, he asked again. "Tell me." 

"Suck me." Dark blue eyes dilated to near black stared directly into his, the need screaming. The strong scent of arousal filled the room, and Jim smiled, suddenly greedy. 

Nodding, he grabbed one more lusty kiss before he commanded. "Get up on the edge of couch. I want full exposure." Without hesitation, Blair pushed himself up and followed his orders. Sitting naked, he opened his legs while he watched Jim crawl between them. 

Brushing his whiskered cheek against tender inner thigh, he used one hand to fondle the balls. Blair jerked back with a groan as Jim engulfed the tip of the cock between his lips. A salty bitter taste washed against his tongue, thick and oily. Alternating between sucking and blowing, he listened to the pounding heartbeat skyrocket above him. Between tongue and palate the blood pulsed with a searing heat, throbbing, sensitive skin growing tighter. His cock synchronized with the ache and tension as he thrust into his own fist. A circular swell whirled from the edges of his knowledge to the center of his belly, downward to a sudden shudder. As Blair rammed deeper into his throat, he arched forward, paralyzed, stilled for an eternal pleasure that flashed blinding white light searing every nerve cell at once. Breathing stopped as spasms tore through him, controlled him, took every fiber to a different world. A choking liquid burned fire into his throat. It canceled the air as muscles finally obeyed enough to swallow. Pulling away, he gasped as air stung his starved lungs. Falling forward, he let his face rest on the panting belly of his lover. A gentle hand petted his head as he lay there still quiet, still basking in the pleasure of Blair's touch. 

"Man, that was like truly amazing." 

Still on his knees, rubbing beard against belly, Jim smiled. "Yeah, Chief, it was." 

"Come on up here, man. I want you to hold me." 

Laughing out loud, Jim complained. "I knew you were a pushy guide from the very beginning." His legs trembled as he moved to sit beside the smaller man. He pulled him into an embrace and then wrapped the blanket from the back of the sofa around them. Snuggled there, Blair's head now resting and peaceful against him, he kissed the top of brown curls. 

"Jim, I love you, man. I have for a long time." 

"I love you, too, Chief." 

The quiet words between them touched him like a torch, branding the meaning to the deepest part of his heart. The enemy of doubts and fears woven with guilt turned to cinders and ash, replaced by the hopeful gift of a new life. He lived renewed as blessed protector, the reason for survival cradled tight like a world of wishes against his chest. 

The End 

* * *


End file.
